This invention relates to an antifriction element for use between relatively sliding components of an adjustable steering column construction for a vehicle.
With known constructions of clamping mechanisms for adjustable steering columns, whether rake and/or reach adjustable, the clamping mechanism allows relative sliding between one part of the steering column and another part of it in an unclamped condition, while the two parts are clamped together once the desired location has been set by the driver. The two parts are typically metal and so the relatively sliding metal faces can give an unsatisfactory "feel" to the user.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present adjustable steering columns. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.